Seven Deadly Sins (KHR ver)
by Sky's Tears
Summary: "How will we punish the Seven Deadly Sins? Now, we shall tell thou the stories of Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Envy, and the Wrath of the people of the East." AU. Characters Deaths. Every chapter is barely connected to the other. Enjoy! (Rating has gone up to M due to Bloody scenes.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Forced to fit in, Harsh Languages, Typo everywhere, Grammar Mistakes, Limited Vocabulary, Weird Words, Newbie Author, Boring Stories.**  
_

_**A/N is in the end.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. I'm only writing this fiction as a fan.  
**_

_Dearest Ladies and Gentlemen, _

_I am the great story teller of the East. Wondering around oceans, just to tell you this beautiful, graceful stories of an Eastern country's Seven Deadly Sins, leading to a mistake, despair, sadness, tragedy, angst, anger, loss, pain, and even death itself._

_Let us start… The first story, The story of the great devil, Lucifer and its high pride._

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard loudly from the empty hall. The moonlight shone through the thick leaves of trees, covering all the cold, wood corridor floor with golden light. A thin female, walking in a slow-pace, soon moved one of the doors.

"Excuse me, Your Highness.."

The person she was talking to, turned to face her, and shouted a little, "You're so slow! Where the hell is my tea?!"

Startled, the maid dropped the green tea she was carrying, dirtied the room's floor.

"You insolent thing! How dare you dirty my room?!" Shouting louder, the man walked out to slap the maid.

That second he was out, beautiful natural silver hair, a finely shaped face with a great, tall posture of an adult man, was shown because of the full moon's help. Gokudera Hayato, his name, is a prince of a small but economically powerful country which was influential to the world.

The mighty self slapped the pitiful maid in front of him. And then shouted, "GO GET ME A NEW ONE! AND CLEAN MY ROOM—NOW!"

The maid immediately cleaned the floor with super quick moves and ran away.

* * *

Hayato walked proudly and firmly towards another room in his residence, the Castle of Rushifa Country. Before, he was called by his father, The King of Rushifa.

Knock, knock. Didn't take a long time until a voice was heard from inside the spacious room, "Hayato? Come in."

"Tch." was the reply, as the young man came in and sat in front of the older one.

"What is it." He said, with no formalities and respect-what so ever. Well, this proud prince despised his father very much.

The older and more mature man smiled and answered, "Come on. Don't be like that."

"Enough with those bullshits! Get to the point!" Hayato said- while shouting a little.

"Nah, It's just that I need you to do a favor."

"What is it, you stupid old man. I don't want to waste my time."

His father inhaled then exhaled. "Okay. The point is.. I need you to negotiate with a big neighboring country."

And the reply he got was just, "What? Hell no."

He knew it will be hard. Sighing once again, the King tried to persuade Hayato. "I need you to go, Hayato. If this negotiation fails, it will be war between us. They're big, we're small. We'll be defeated. Since this is important, I want you to go. I can't go because of the inner problems of the country.. so please-"

"I said, No, F*cking Old man." Hayato cut the King's words.

Getting called like that, no one would stay patient. "I tried to ask it nicely as a request, but you won't hear me. Now, this is an _order_." He said, angrily, with a stress at the word "_order_".

* * *

Hayato forced to agree, went for the negotiation. And the results? I suggest you don't ask, knowing Hayato's proud self, harsh language, and rudeness. Yes, the negotiations failed in the end. Not only that, the neighboring country's king sworn to war-a big war, against the small home-country of Hayato's. Hearing this bad news, the King was extremely mad. Angry, disappointed of his son, clueless and confused about what to do next.

It didn't took a long break. Two or three months after, the war began. Houses burnt down badly, buildings crashed to nothing but ruins, goods stolen, a lot were injured, death wasn't in a small quantity. A war that began just because one person's mistake, a war that caused goods, and even life to be stolen and to be gone. Fire raged, burning down every single thing; Water turned into big flood, sweeping all; Blood everywhere, staining every inches of the country's lands; Tears shed, but none cared. It hurt more than just a person, much more larger number of living creatures, that was not only humans.

As expected, as the smaller country, Hayato's country was brought to destruction and lost.

All people who was still alive; men, women and children, all of them taken to the neighboring country as slaves. The lands were now ruled by a different person. The earlier King was killed, Hayato was captured. Even though so, this man who was the reason of the war, still stood proudly as if he is innocent.

Caught and couldn't do a thing, Hayato was brought to be imprisoned at the current country's castle. A man who was once a prince, now was caged as a prisoner, in a "filthy and disgusting" place such as underground jail. Every night he felt more and more humiliated. It used to be comfy beds, large rooms, luxurious furnitures; and it changed to hard-like-rock bed, a very small prison, no furniture, dusty, dirty.

His pride was torn down, humiliated as he was; But Hayato, still, with a smug glued tight on his face, proudly and impudently, lifted up his chin, as if looking down at the people.

Days passed as if it were nothing. A sudden storm came, as one of the guards came to see Hayato to pass a message from His Majesty, The King. "You're going to be executed tomorrow." His hand clutched and his teeth gritted, blood was boiling inside his head. But in the end, the helpless silver hair couldn't do anything.

* * *

_The clock sounded_.

Crowds screaming in excitement as the guards took Hayato, closer and closer to his death stage.

_Again, the clock sounded._

His chin still up, he didn't care for anything, and still proud, as if he's being dragged to a throne. A "smile"- a crazy one, was what he wore for the last stage.

For the fifth time, the clock sounded.

His time was near, and people shouted and laughed, spitting and mocking him, but the person still "smiled"-

Again, again and again, the clock sounded.

The few guards dragged him, torn off his clothes. Hayato stood naked, as the clothes were removed. Still, with the same expression.

The clock didn't stop at all.

His head was forced, put on the pillory*. As they closed it, his "smile" turned into a big, big evil smirk. The guards didn't care at all, their assassin walked in front and unsheathed his sword.

The clock, without a pause, sounded for the twelfth time.

Smirking creepy, "Why don't you bow down to this Prince, F*cking Peasants?"

*SLASH!*

_Just like how Lucifer was kicked from heaven to the hell, the Prideful Prince was kicked from the castle to a pillory, where his death was ready to come. In the end, he still didn't repent his sins. His Pride caused him to death... _

_Now, we shall be punishing him...  
_

* * *

**Okay, how was it? Short? Yes, very short.  
**

**I was in hurry when I wrote this, sorry..  
**

**RnR please? I hope to be better for the next chapter..**

**Ah, and after this I plan to get the chapter, even barely, connect one to another.  
**

**So, once again, Review please! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: AU, OOC, Bloody, Forced to fit in, Harsh Languages, Typo everywhere, Grammar Mistakes, Limited Vocabulary, Weird Words, Newbie Author, Boring Stories.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. I'm only writing this fiction as a fan.**

**A/N is at the end. Thanks!  
**

_Pride shall be put down, humble thyself. But Pride itself isn't the only dangerous nature of the humans' race. Now, we shall tell you, the other dangerous nature; Gluttony._

_One who is glutton, shall be swallowed by Beelzebub with its love to worldly food and drink…_

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei and his sister, Kyoko, together with their father, were a very, very happy family. Their father was a poor farmer, but the family led a happy life in the small village in countryside. Laughing together everyday, smiling happily, everything was beautiful and life was kind to Ryohei. But that was when the father was called to join a war with the small neighboring country of their big country.

Yes, the man died during the war and the Sasagawa siblings became orphans. Although so, they inherited the family's farm, worked hard together. Years passed easily, they became richer and richer, until they were the richest of the region. They didn't give up, instead, they helped each other and continued to live happily.

All the happy things, suddenly ended, when Sasagawa Kyoko, suddenly disappeared. Ryohei was in panic, he did all the ways he can thought of to search for Kyoko. Sending search groups and armies, asking for advices to psychics, there was not a single effort that worked. He was very desperate, Kyoko was very important.

"Has the group been sent to the extreme?!" Ryohei half-shouted to his subordinates. "Yes, Sir! We have sent the 7th group to search for the Lady. Unfortunately, the 5th and 6th groups reported that they have searched in their assigned regions, but couldn't find her."

Hearing the news, Ryohei could not help to be worried to the extreme. All his efforts didn't work, he was out of ideas. Psychics couldn't help him too. What should I do to the extreme? He questioned himself.

* * *

It had been some weeks since Kyoko disappeared, Ryohei had not eaten a single thing. Not only his stomach was empty, so did his mind was. He did not know of what to do without his sister, his one and only important person. This event carved a huge scar in his heart, it bleed continuously, hurt to the extreme. He wanted to cry, but his tears refused. Wanted to scream, but his voice was dry. Helpless, Useles. He could not do anything. His mind—was completely blank. Completely.

When Ryohei finally touched the food and drink, all his maids and subordinates were at tears of joy; really happy, they were. But things—did not go well from that point.

He changed. Ryohei changed. From one who was once a kind and loving self, a caring and passionate spirit, a pure soul. Now, he was cold, rude, he did not care for anything except- food.

Yes, Ryohei ran away from the world using food. Relieved his stress and went to his own world of food. The tragedy of his father's death; the sudden , tragic disappearance of his sister, Kyoko. All was forgotten, he did not care even a single tiny bit. Food, food, more food-. 'I want to eat to the extreme,' was the only thought that appeared in his head.

* * *

The whole area soon became his possession. He forbade anyone to either enter or go outside the town, if the reason is not food. Not so long after that, he was deceived by some people who told him they're going outside to bring him better food. In fact, they escaped, never once did their nose showed up again inside the town.

The one who was now a glutton, he was in rage to the extreme of the extreme. His food, it is about his food.

'They didn't come back, they didn't bring my food,' he thought. Being mad an angry, this time, Ryohei decided without many more thinking, Not a single step to outside, nor that the outside can enter.

"Anyone isn't allowed to go outside or enter!" he shouted in anger. "Whatever the reason, it is forbidden!"

Days, weeks, months and years passed easily as the sun kept rising and sinking on the same places. Their food stocks couldn't grow up with no one being able to step to outside's world. Many people died from hunger, many cries, screams, all of them did not reach the Lord's mind. The people starved, they carved for food, but all food stocks were just given to Ryohei and his subordinates. After less than a week, all the townspeople died, leaving Ryohei andhis subordinates only. Food stocks were finally empty, all gone in some minutes by the Glutton's wide mouth and pairs of sharp teeth.

"NO FOOD?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"I-I'm sorry, Boss- Bu-but it isn't- it isn't my-"

"IT'S YOUR MAXIMUM FAULT!"

The subordinate looked as if very shocked hearing his boss' shout.

Silence surged in and swallowed the whole room.

"But, well, I can forgive you—" A smirk, an evilish smirk glued to his face.

The prey innocently asked, "Re-really-?"

"Because you look tasty—to the extreme."

* * *

No one knew what happened after that.

Soon, everyone was dead. The one man who was standing alone, he was—Sasagawa Ryohei.

* * *

Hungry, he was; when suddenly a guest who was long awaited came back to the place that were once her home.

It was ruins; no people were there to be found. Buildings crushed, trees all gone, it was as if there was a disaster.

The woman behind the red hood was worried, scared, but continued to walk forward. The expression in her face changed, when she, Sasagawa Kyoko, saw her dearest brother- no, it was actually not him. But just a simple hungry monster.

The gap between them became closer, "Onii-chan!" Kyoko cried out. "Sorry—I'm sorry for leaving home without telling y—"

A hand suddenly slipped and touched the woman's beautiful face. She smiled gently- and then turned into a shock. The mad brother had just pulled half of her face's skin, together with her right ear. Blood rained like crazy—non-stop, as the body reacted to Ryohei's action.

"N-Nii-chan?" her voice was shaking, and so was her body. Afraid, just like a little rabbit facing a wolf.

The brother licked his blood-covered fingers, "Tasty, aren't you, Kyoko."

She could not believe what she heard, she turned her back to him and wanted to run away immediately; when the glutton pulled her hair, taking his prey into a warm hug.

Yes, it was a warm hug, until suddenly the wolf's finger dug in the Little Red Riding Hood's skin deeply. It hurted her, leaving three deep and wide scars on both of her arms. Not finished, Ryohei bit his sister's slender neck with his sharp teeth, making a huge mark. Blood overflowed from every of her body, she screamed in pain.

Tears had washed Kyoko's eyes. She tried once again to escape, just to get her right leg pulled, and then broken. "AAAH-!" And the left one too, harder power this time. "NII-CHAN STO— AAAAH!"

"Hn~ This is extreme." Ryohei just smirked, while pulling his sister's tongue, and ripping it out in a fast speed. "NOO—" Kyoko's screamed stopped in a halfway, her tongue was cut.

Blood, blood everywhere. The whole place was like a sea of Kyoko's blood.

He broke her left hand's fingers in one try, before disconnecting it with the hand. Ryohei gulped the fingers in one swallow, as if eating a small peanut. His teeth meet the bones, but he swallowed them anyway. Cruel he was, like a wolf out from the cage.

The poor sister couldn't think of anything. She was just afraid, afraid, and more afraid.

Her eyes quickly widen as Ryohei dug Kyoko's stomach's left part with his teeth, which he used like a knife. Ryohei quickly eaten all of Kyoko's internal organs, leaving her a dead corpse.

* * *

When he was back to the humanity, it was too late. He could just cry- but he couldn't. It was his fault. And to atone his sins, he decided to throw himself and Kyoko's corpse, together to the hell.

_Little glutton wolf, he ate his sister. Little glutton wolf, thrown to the deepest depths of the earth. Little glutton wolf, is now in the hell. Now, he shall be eaten by the Beelzebub...  
_

**Okay, bloody. Okay, the bloody scene isn't good enough. Sorry-  
**

**and also, for late update, sorry very much ;;  
**

**RnR?  
**


End file.
